


En marche vers l'amour ! (ENGLISH)

by Nothingtosay (KingOnyx)



Category: Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: France (Country), M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-05 17:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11018079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOnyx/pseuds/Nothingtosay
Summary: Translated from french.Inspired by Macron and Trudeau' s pictures. It's on them. Sorry not sorry.





	1. Chapter 1

"Emmanuel, there is something I must ask you..."

Emmanuel turned around, following the wind, and took a moment to admire the man next to him. The piece of paradise around them, blue sea and palm trees, almost made him lose his mind. The mood was perfect, but he was restraining his wants. He must not let anything show through.

"What is this about, Justin ?"  
"You look a bit gloomy, are you sure everything is alright ? "  
"Was it really your question ?"  
"Well..." He gulped. "... Yes it was."  
"I'm very well, Justin. I couldn't happier. I'm President of France, I'm travelling, I've got a wife, and even if I have huge responsibilities now, I stay-..."

Emmanuel started a long speech, but his voice was shaking, though Justin didn't notice it. "A wife..." he thought. Indeed, the French president was living with Brigitte Macron, his past teacher, with whom he was living a real-life love story, at least in the look of it. The Canadian was stuck on those words : "A wife." Since long, the man was dreaming of meeting Macron. His posture, his charisma, his young age, and the expectations that the whole internet were having about their first meeting, it had all make him imagining lots of things. He just couldn't not give into the French president's many charms.

"Justin ? Are you listening to me ? Be careful of the photographers, we never know what they could capture."

This sentence messed with the canadian's brain even more, but he had to quickly recovered his senses. Many reporters were looking.

"Sorry, I was absorbed by the landscape."

Emmanuel bit his bottom lip. The almost-naive side of the man, although he was older than him, pleased him very much. He liked to see that he had the advantage ; Justin was indeed lost in his thoughts since their handshake, earlier this morning. He saw that very well. He feels like he's contributing to France's good image around the world, and its romantic "charme", typical of his beloved country, seemed to please Justin a lot. He kept on looking at him, but as soon as Emmanuel was looking at him too, the Canadian avoided his gaze. The French was liking it more and more, so he started playing, insisting. He wanted to make him lose it. And all that with the only purpose of being able to know what he was thinking about, because it surely wasn't economy or geopolitics, judging by his flushed cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapters are quite short, don't be mad at me, i'm sorry TT

They made their way down the stairs, still looking at each other when the other one had his gaze elsewhere. The reporters were following them everywhere, and unlike Emmanuel, Justin didn't like it. He would have preferred to have a private conversation with the French, just the two of them, but their jobs are what they are : they have responsibilities, they must remain unmoved, strong, and not let anything distract them. So they were refraining themselves. Even though they were curious about one another, they kept straight faces, and kept on walking while talking about their respective countries, no matter how much they didn't really care about any of it.

While Justin was usually pretty good at that "stay serious" game, knowing how to master multiple emotions, Emmanuel was feeling as if the Canadian was more and more struggling, without really knowing why. Maybe it was because the French kept on starring at him, pretending to drink in his every words while he was, in fact, admiring the perfect lines of the Canadian's pretty face, who started to grow increasingly uncomfortable, and also more and more shy, as they were strolling through the flowers of the Italian garden. 

Emmanuel, shook by the beauty of the landscape, looked at the flowers and stopped at one of them. 

"Italy is a wonderful country." dared to say Justin, after a long and intense thinking time.  
"Indeed, it's very different from Canada !"

The laughter from Emmanuel which followed his sentence was enough to make the Canadian blush even though, at any other time, he would have tackled back. He doesn't like it when someone is mocking his country. 

"If only you would come to my country, you would see that our weather is also very enjoyable."  
"Is this an invitation ?"

Justin froze. What was he supposed to answer to that ? He didn't think enough about what he was saying, even thought he had been trying so hard all day long.

"Well... I... You'll have to come, at least for our diplomatic relationship..."  
"Right, only diplomatics relationship."

Emmanuel became quiet. Justin didn't understand, so he started at him for a long time, and all the photographers hurried to steal that moment from them. But those reactions, he had enough of. He had to talk to Emmanuel, alone. He just had to figure out how to...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am mostly inspired by the pictures we got from the meeting, so when I won't have anything to say on those anymore, I'll just wait until more come out, later. So yeah I may write this occasionally during five years. Yup. Sorry.

"Emmanuel..."

Justin wanted to be discreet, but the French wasn't answering. He quickly went to the building where even more journalists were waiting for them.

"Eh, oh, Emmanuel !"  
"Justin, hurry up."

The bossy tone of the French President's voice was enough to make Justin shiver. In a way, he was liking it, without knowing why, but on the other hand, he absolutely wanted to be alone with him.

"Why are you hurrying ? We have plenty of time..."  
"We're late."

Indeed, the two men had taken a great pleasure talking to each other, but that delayed their presidential functions a bit, which was totally unimaginable to Macron, on whom were resting every French subject's expectations. He was afraid of their wrath, but even more of Brigitte's. He wasn't exactly afraid of her, but he felt like he wasn't in control any more when she was around, while with the Canadian, it was the total opposite. It was like taking a new, purer, fresher, breath every second, and that is why Emmanuel was feeling more and more in a playful mood. He's then torn between his duties and his want to make Justin lose his mind. The looks weren't enough anymore, he wanted more.

 

 

They quickly entered the room where, guess who, journalists, were waiting for them. They were finally able to sit down, tired after their walk under the Italian heat that was slowly starting to mess with their heads...

The flags behind them were reminding them of their duties, but it didn't stop Emmanuel's idea. He saw the two glasses of water on the table between him and the Canadian : the perfect occasion was there. Maybe it was destiny. 

Justin started the kind-of-press-conference. He answered every question while staying classy. Emmanuel was more discreet, he was waiting for the perfect moment, which came not to long after the beginning of it all. Justin quickly took his glass and, thirsty, took a sip of the cold water. The French couldn't stop himself from smiling, so what if the reporters and photographs were there, ready to take pictures of what was happening. As soon as the Canadian put down his glass, the French took it and drank from it. Justin stared at him : it was the very same glass. And Emmanuel had been careful to put his lips right were he previously had : it was an indirect kiss. With this very thought in mind, Justin didn't know what to do anymore. To a lot of people, it was nothing special, but to him it was obvious that is was a sign from Emmanuel. He was sending him a signal. They both intensely looked at each other, and the whole room went quiet, except for the flashes of the cameras all around them. But neither Justin nor Emmanuel knew if the reporters had understood their little game or not, and in that very moment , nothing really mattered to them if not each other.


	4. Chapter 4

A heavy silence filled the room. Both men gazes at each other were never ending. Justin was questioning the other with his bright eyes, but the only answer he got from Emmanuel was a sly smile, saying a lot about his intentions. However, the Canadian was very naive and wanted to believe that the indirect kiss was only a mistake, and that thought actually disappointed the French. He didn't know what to do to make the other one realise. He decided to ignore him until he found a better strategy to get to him. But, as the journalists and photographs were getting impatient, he finally broke the silence.

 

"What's the next question ?"

 

Justin stopped thinking too hard, mostly because his thoughts were getting more and more strange as he was getting through the day. He absolutely had to take that out of his mind.

They went on with the interview, not without a few interrogating looks from Justin, but no answer from the French president. It made the Canadian one a little sad, but he didn't understand why he felt like that. He just knew that he wanted more, always more, ever more... His thoughts were so confused that it became a mess of different known languages. "Notice me, senpai." he thought, while sending a longing look to Emmanuel. He suddenly realised what had just cross his mind and slapped himself in the face. Everyone turned towards him, even the French. Finally. It was all he was wishing for, and a big smile appeared on his face. Emmanuel was clearly not unphased by this as he almost blushed but managed to keep calm. This was not how he was gonna get to his prey. He had to be fierce.

 

"Well... I think we're done with the interview."

 

All together, the journalists started screaming for a picture of them shaking hands. Oops. Justin's palms became sweaty. Emmanuel stoop up first and offered his brighter smile to the Canadian, who got up then and barely stopped himself from blushing at the -supposedly- French's handsomeness. They took each other's offered hand, and even thought the journalists kept asking them to turn their faces this or that way, they kept starring at each other, as if a higher, stronger force was stopping them from looking away.

 

Then Emmanuel leaned in toward Justin, in a angle from where, he was sure, nobody could read on his lips what he was saying, and he whispered his phone number in the Canadian's ear. His sweet sweet voice made the Canadian shiver, and he easily managed to remember the phone number, at least until they left and he was able to save it in his phone. He then thought about the most important thing : he had to call him. But for a shy fanboy like Justin, a simple thing like that was actually really complicated.


End file.
